You Ain't the Boss of Me!
by Hwikek
Summary: A game causes Minamo and Yukari to get into an angry brawl.  This gratuity then begins to spread creating a moment in which things seem bleak for a frightened, young child.


**Just a heads up, this might be the most violent thing I've ever written. Just wanted to warn you of that beforehand.**

The bottle quickly stopped spinning; it pointed towards Nyamo.

"Okay Nyamo, truth or dare?" Yukari loudly asked the PE teacher.

"Dare."

Yukari rummaged in the box marked dare for a card. She lifted one out of the box before smiling and giggling like an insane hyena. "Score! The card says that you have to be our slave for the rest of the night."

Minamo seemed to have not heard what Yukari had just told her but then her face contorted into anger and hostility. She then stood up and started to scream at Yukari. "Fuck you stupid, bitch ass hoe! I'll beat your fucking drunk, idiot ass you stupid hoe! Don't ever in your life try to order me to do something again!" Minamo then began to walk towards the stairs. "Fuck with me bitch I'll smack the teeth out of your head and pop your eyeballs out of your skull!"

Yukari stood up with her fists balled into angry weapons of rage. "What did you say bitch?"

By this time Kurosawa had her foot on the bottom stair. Minamo turned around. She growled before walking back towards the English teacher. "You know what mother fucker? Eat a dick! I'm tired of this shit—"

"Hiya!"

"HIYA!"

"HIIIYYYAAA!"

Yukari gulped. "Nyamo, you blocked my roundhouse to the side of your head?"

Minamo gave her an angry smirk. She had blocked the attack with her left arm. "You know my motto, don't talk shit if you can't dish out. Did you really think that I couldn't stop something like that? It was so obvious that you were gonna do something like that. I mean your stance and the fact that you shifted your weight all made it clear to me that you were going to try to hit me. You think I'd say so much shit if I couldn't actually take you on with one arm tied behind my back? You stupid ass bitch." Minamo's eyes went from Yukari's leg back to the body of the young teacher. "You know, I like you in this position." Before Yukari could respond she was kicked across the room where she crashed against the wall. "With a foot planted in your chest sending you flying!" Yukari let loose an angry growl. Her right fist pounded against the wall once causing a book to fall onto a boom box which then started to play.

"Wow," said Tomo, "it's that same song from _The Boondocks_, the part where Stinkmeaner was beating the shit out of the Freemans!"

Yukari leapt over the couch. She swung her fists at Nyamo. "Whoa," the PE teacher taunted as she ducked, "you almost got me there!" Minamo then smashed her fist into Yukari's stomach. A left and right hook then smacked saliva out of the language teacher's face. "You're just talk, bitch!" Minamo kicked Yukari so hard that the English teacher flew onto the wood floor in front of the sliding glass door.

Yukari screamed before she picked up a chair and threw it at Minamo.

"Aw shit."

The chair knocked Kurosawa to the ground. Yukari was then on top of her. She punched the PE teacher's face as fast as she could causing it to whip from side to side, changing location whenever she used a different fist. Minamo kneed her friend in the stomach as hard as she could. Yukari gasped for air. Minamo's fist then slammed into Yukari's cheek. The alcoholic then placed her hand over the right side of her face. Minamo then kicked Yukari in the face, crushing her nose like a pop can. Yukari then screamed before she tackled Nyamo and shoved the two of them out the front door.

Minamo jabbed her elbow into Yukari's solar plexus. The English teacher then threw her friend into the yard. Yukari stomped her foot into the PE teacher's stomach repeatedly. Minamo grabbed Yukari's foot before she gave an uppercut to her jaw. The language teacher then retreated towards the cliff as Minamo continued her assault. Yukari then slammed her fist into Kurosawa's gut. The black haired woman doubled over before being shoved to the ground, right at the edge of the cliff.

Yukari stomped her foot on Minamo's throat. "So much for you, PE teacher bitch!" The angry brunette kept her foot on Minamo's windpipe. The PE teacher closed her eyes as she felt around for something, _anything_. Her right hand closed around some hard, sharp object. Minamo threw the rock at Yukari's head. Yukari recoiled in pain. And while Yukari held onto the bleeding side of her face Minamo kicked her as hard as she could, straight through the window of the summer home. Minamo then leapt in through the hole. She landed with her trademark basketball pose. But Yukari punched her in the back as hard as she could. While the PE teacher was on the ground Yukari grabbed a frying pan and just started to whale on the black haired teacher. As Yukari drew her arm back to smack her best friend with the frying pan again; Minamo stood up and grabbed Yukari's arm. Minamo then punched her in the face causing the language teacher to drop the pan. Minamo then jumped up and kicked her in the chest sending Yukari flying into the cabinets. The language teacher then launched herself at Kurosawa. She swung wildly making it easy for Minamo to dodge. The PE teacher then stepped behind Yukari before elbowing her brunette friend in the back of the head. The language teacher then fell to the ground.

"Had enough you dumb bitch?" asked Minamo as she wiped the blood from her mouth with her sleeve.

"Fuck you!" screamed Yukari as she gave Minamo what would later become a black eye. Yukari then threw the PE teacher against the wall. Kurosawa's body landed on top of the stairs as her feet rested on the guide rail. Yukari then picked up the PE teacher by her collar before she started to hit her in the face as hard as she could over and over before kicking her to the top of the stairs and then punching her into the bathroom.

Everyone rushed up the stairs. They arrived to see Minamo keeping Yukari's head inside of the toilet bowl, despite the English teacher flailing her arms wildly about.

"Miss Kurosawa!" cried a frightened Chiyo, "stop, you'll kill her!"

"No I won't," Kurosawa responded, while Yukari's hands felt around the environment for some sort of salvation. "I've fought her for years and I know exactly—" Kurosawa was cut off when Yukari smashed the toilet lid into the side of her head. A spread of porcelain littered the ground. Minamo lay in a corner coiled into a small ball, one hand held against the left side of her head where the hair was slick, glossy, and sticky. Yukari then started to kick her back as hard as she could.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" she screamed each time her foot was planted into her friend's back.

Minamo then tackled Yukari's legs and knocked her into the wall.

Yukari let loose a growl before her fists started hammering into Minamo's sides. The PE teacher quickly punched her in the face. Yukari then grabbed Minamo and the two of them tumbled out of the room spilling into the hallway. Yukari stood up and Minamo backed up before kicking the language teacher down the stairs where she landed with a thud.

Yukari then rolled to dodge Minamo as the PE teacher leapt off of the stairs. Where Yukari's head had been seconds before Minamo's fist smashed the wood flooring leaving a frightening hole. The language teacher tried to tackle her friend again but Kurosawa rolled backwards and used her assailant's momentum to send her rolling across the floor. Yukari quickly stood up, wiped the blood from her lips, and flipped Minamo the bird before yelling, "fuck you little, ornery bitch! I don't care how cool you think you are I will beat your ass raw!" Minamo then formed a fighting stance, ready to continue.

"Please you guys!" Chiyo begged, "you have to stop fighting like this!"

"Fuck you stupid, short, pink haired bitch!" yelled Kurosawa, "Stay the fuck out of my business forever! You ain't my momma, my daddy, or my fucking cousin who says I'm a bad influence on him! So shut your fuckin' trap before I come over there and smack you around so that you stay quiet!" Minamo then got hit by an uppercut.

Chiyo whimpered. "Why are they fighting like this? Why won't they stop?" The little girl felt scared. "All I want them to do is stop…." Her voice faded away as a faint noise reverberated through the air. The poink, poink of little tears. Someone stirred on the little girl's left as the fight went on.

"Why does it always have to end this way?" Minamo asked Yukari as she panted.

Yukari's eyes narrowed. "'Cause you's a bitch."

The two then let out angry cries before they charged each other. Their fists flew towards each others' faces. Then they gasped. A hand had grabbed each of their wrists before an elbow slammed into both of their faces. The two teachers rolled on the floor in agony. Everyone else let out surprised gasps of shock. This was something that they had never seen before. Minamo moved her hands out from in front of her eyes. She felt confused by what she saw. Sakaki.

"Chiyo asked both of you to stop," the girl responded, "and then you made her cry." This voice sounded different than the other times that Sakaki had spoken. It sounded as if the girl was condemning the two teachers. As if her body was alive with anger. Minamo stood up with a growl.

"Hey Yukari, why don't we double team this bitch?"

"Yeah," Yukari stood next to her friend, "hey Sakaki, you ain't too pretty to keep from getting your ass whooped!" The two of them then charged the quiet young woman.

Sakaki's fist smashed into Yukari's throat, sending her to the ground. Minamo kicked at Sakaki but the girl grabbed her leg and swung her through the sliding glass. Yukari got up again and swung at Sakaki. The girl nimbly dodged blow after blow, her head dancing from side to side. Sakaki's fist plowed into the language teacher's stomach. The woman let out a painful gasp before a hand made her fly backwards, where she left a human sized dent in the wall. The faint tinkle of glass falling to the floor and the patter of bare feet on hardwood warned the girl of a new threat.

Sakaki ducked underneath a swing by Nyamo. The PE teacher somersaulted over Sakaki, landing in front of the Lone Wolf. Minamo then jumped up and kicked at the girl. Sakaki crossed both arms in front of her chest. Her feet slid backwards from the force of Kurosawa's attack. The PE teacher then charged Sakaki again. The quiet girl responded by grabbing Minamo's face and slamming her head into the floor.

"Whoa!" Tomo screamed, "this shit is just getting crazy!"

"Tomo, you shouldn't be enjoying this!"

"Oh shut up, Yomi!" the Wildcat snapped, "No one cares at all about what you think!"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me lard butt! So stop being such a b—"

Yomi punched Tomo in the face. The hyper girl did a 720 before coming to her senses.

"So you wanna go?"

"I'll beat you like a drum!"

"Shut up! You just got me when I wasn't ready, but it's really on now Lardo!"

Yomi then grabbed a hold of Tomo's hair. Her right fist began to pound Tomo's stomach causing the Wildcat to double over as the cynical brunette continued her offensive. A pair of arms came up from behind to restrain her. Yomi wiggled and squirmed to try to be able to beat that obnoxious brat until she lay on the floor crying for mercy. Tomo sucked in a lungful of air before she pulled Yomi's glasses off of her face. The shorter girl smiled before her fist knocked Yomi's head to the left. Kagura needed to gain control of the situation fast.

"Crap, Kaorin! Help me stop these two, grab Tomo!"

The black haired girl tried her best to restrain the Wildcat.

"Dammit, let go!"

"I can't just let you hit Yomi while she's— Ow!" Kaorin cried out as Tomo's elbow smacked into her cheek. "That hurt! Why on Earth would you— Ouch! Again? Why do you keep—?"

"Let go!" Tomo screamed, cutting out Kaorin's inquiry. The Wildcat then lifted up both of her feet in order to kick Yomi. While the bespectacled girl nearly vomited onto the floor; Kaorin lost her balance. She and Tomo fell to the floor. The Wildcat continued to struggle. As did Yomi.

"Tomo! Grow the fuck up!" screamed Kagura, "if you got into a fight with Yomi she'd beat you up, so why are you itching to fight her?"

"Because I'd kick her ass!"

"Dammit, Tomo!" Kaorin snapped as she got the wild girl into a headlock, "gimme," her face was pushed to the side by one of Tomo's hands, "those!" Kaorin grabbed a hold of Yomi's glasses, despite the Wildcat's best efforts. "Osaka, catch!"

"Wha? Ow!" she cried, rubbing her head where the glasses had bumped into her.

"Sorry!" Kaorin then held Tomo's head down against the floor.

"Why is everyone fighting?" Chiyo asked before more tears began to flow from her eyes. She sobbed and choked on her tears. When it seemed as if everyone would be in pain forever, Chiyo felt a hand touch her shoulder. The little girl looked up.

"It's okay," said Sakaki with a kind hearted smile, "the fighting has stopped now."

"That's good!" Tomo cheerily replied as she pinched her nose. A small trickle of blood dripped from there onto the floor. Kaorin rubbed a sore portion of her face, letting out the occasional painful moan. Yomi tenderly rubbed her stomach. And Kagura was busy calling for an ambulance, since Minamo and Yukari were two bloody heaps on the floor.

"How, how did you do that Miss Sakaki?" Chiyo asked.

"When you started crying I…felt upset. And when you began to cry even more I simply became more upset. Hearing you in pain made me…a little bit angry and when I heard you really begin to cry, it was easier to beat the two of them."

Sakaki's attention then focused on what had caused this incident to occur in the first place.

"Miss Sakaki, what are you—?"

The young woman ignored her small friend. The _snick_ of a match being struck filled the air. The small, burning stick landed on the objects below setting them ablaze.

"Are you burning the—?"

Sakaki picked up the bottle before crushing it underneath her foot. She stomped out the ashes that were still hot.

"Why did you—?"

"That game made you cry," Sakaki responded, "and anything that makes you cry, Chiyo, I will always hate."

**So yeah this was just me raging against a certain fucking disgusting truth or dare fic. Feel free to hate on it if you must.**


End file.
